Vindication
by Kaji Fireson
Summary: I intended to publish this on July 14, 2005, but it didn't get done. That's important once you read this piece, because, one you read it, you should know why a I wanted to publish it on that day, and b what the title is about. Enjoy! Rating for languag


A/N: This piece is begun on July 14, 2005. Tonight, I watched WWE Smackdown! and I was infuriated by Eddie Guerrero's actions on-screen towards his wife and children. It was positively despicable and absolutely reprehensible. I think you can figure it out from here by reading what is to follow.

Disclaimer: WWE, all wrestlers' names, trademarks, moves, etc., etc., are copyright WWE and are the property of WWE and/or their creators, blah, blah...do you get the feeling you've heard this all before? Because I do...  
Just a second...one move is copyright me (so far as I know). It's called the "Barrel Roll Leg Drop." You'll see it later.

* * *

"Just get out of here before I get hurt!" Eddie Guerrero screamed at Emily, his wife. While that scene continued, Hardcore Holly stalked off towards Theodore Long's office. As he was not far from it to begin with, the trip didn't take long, especially since Holly was in such a foul mood.

As soon as he arrived at Long's door, Holly barged right in on Long having a conversation with a suspicious looking individual in a bright red cloak that hid his face. Long whirled around to chastize Bob Holly, but the mysterious individual said, almost in a whisper, "Don't, Teddy." Long immediately closed his mouth, then turned to the third character in the room (the first being himself and the second being Bob). "Actually, Hardcore, I'm glad you're here." The cloaked individual stood up and walked over to Holly. "I see you're in a bit of a spat with Eddie Guerrero..."

"I didn't go over there asking for trouble, but Eddie's actions tonight are an outrage! I tried to calm him down the easy way, and look what I got for my trouble."

"I understand that you are upset, Hardcore Holly," the cloaked figure replied in his quiet voice. "It is my suspicion that you are here to ask Mr. Long here to give you a match against Eddie Guerrero so that you may calm him down 'the hard way'. Am I right?"

"Absolutely," Holly answered.

"And I'm gonna' give it to ya', playa'," Long said, making his way into this conversation. "I do not agree in the least with Eddie Guerrero's actions over the last couple of weeks, and I hope you take it out of him, Bob!"

"As do I," the mysterious figure replied slowly. "Now, I suggest you get ready for your match, Mr. Holly. Mr. Long and I have a bit of business to conduct right now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Holly replied, and he left to get ready for his match against Guerrero.

* * *

(Sound of phone dialing.) Can you feel the heat?

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Tony Chimel declared. "Making his way to the ring, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220 pounds, Eddie Guerrero!" The entire crowd booed Eddie Guerrero as he made his way down to the ring. His actions were completely uncalled for before, and the fans were letting him know this. However, these days, Guerrero doesn't much heed what the fans think.

(Insert Holly's theme)

"And his opponent, from Mobile, Alabama, weighing in at 235 pounds, Hardcore Holly!" The crowd cheered as the fan favorite approached the ring. As Holly slid into the ring underneath the ropes, Eddie slipped out of the ring to give Holly a wide berth. However, he would not be able to run forever, as the match had to happen eventually. And what a match it turned out to be. Filled with about 30 times its fair share of knife-edge chops as well as other high-impact strikes, the ring proved inadequate to contain the match.

"Eddie's got a hold of Charles Robinson-oh, there's a poke to the eye!"

Eddie had been struggling to get into the ring (and away from Bob Holly). He was so desperate that he grabbed hold of the referee. Soon, however, his diabolic, scheming mind came up with a better plan, and it began with a poke to the ref's eye, rendering him useless.

"Now Holly has a hold of Guerrero-oh! Holly just slammed into the announce table, kidney-first!" Cole cried. "And believe me, folks, there's NO give in this table!"

"That's exactly right, Cole," Tazz replied. "This table didn't budge an inch, but Holly's kidney's probably did!" Guerrero slowly drifted away from Holly. Soon, he was searching under the ring for a weapon with which to cheat a victory out of Holly. Soon, he found a solid steel pipe under the ring. Hiding it behind his back, he drifted back over to Holly, who had struggled back into the ring, and bashed him in the thigh.

Starting just a few seconds before the ping of the pipe was heard all over the arena, a red blur appeared and flashed through the crowd before stopping in-front of Guerrero (still outside the ring near the announce table) in the form of a large, red cloak. His face was completely hidden to everyone...everyone except Eddie, who was looking straight into the mysterious man's eyes. He saw no fear, but gave no fear in return. He attempted to strike this man in the head with his pipe, but the mysterious figure blocked it in mid-strike by grabbing it and wrenching it away from the patented liar, cheater, and stealer. He tosses it aside, narrowly missing the steel steps and creating quite the commotion with that noise. Eddie then chose to punch this figure, but he blocked this as well. He looked as though he was trying to reason with Eddie, but Guerrero would have none of it. He threw another punch, but this one connected. In addition to surprising the cloaked figure, it knocked his hood off, revealing bright red hair that was spiked as if this person thought he was a Super Saiyan. His eyes were also bright red, but his skin, in comparison, seemed pale. His opponent's hood knocked off and body stumbling back, Eddie thought he had him on the ropes. He charged the now unhooded figure, intending to blast him in the nose with a punch, but the cloaked man blocked the punch with his palm. Eddie threw his other fist forward, but this, too, was blocked by his adversary's other palm. Eddie tried a low-blow kick in desperation, but, in hindsight, he realized that that was the worst thing he could do, as his opponent, without ever letting go of Eddie's hands, jumped up and flipped over Eddie, landing with his back to Eddie and holding Eddie's hands above his head. In a quick movement, the cloaked figure turned to face Eddie (whose back was to him). In the motion of turning around, Eddie's arms became crossed over his chest, rendering him quite immobile unless he could break his attacker's grip. Before he could attempt to do so, the assailant wrapped Eddie up with his own arms and slammed him down onto the floor head-first. The cloaked figure then looked up into the ring towards Holly, who was still rolling around the ring with a battered leg. However, seeing that medical help was on the way, the cloaked figure turned back to Eddie, who was starting to get up and trying to get away.

The cloaked man decided that playtime was over and threw off his cloak to reveal his true form to all present. He wore, as far as clothes or wrestling attire was concerned, only long, black tights with a word, in red, on both legs and black boots. The most notable aspect of his appearance, however, was his tattooes. He had the same tattoo of a large, purely red oriental dragon on his chest and back, and he had a dragon tattooed onto each arm. Those who had noticed the word on his tights had seen that it was in an almost unreadable font, but they guessed now what the word said: Dragon.

Dragon (as the man is called) chased down Eddie, who had almost made it to the ring steps. Eddie performed a thumb to the eyes, which slowed Dragon down considerably and caused him to drift back to the adjacent ring post. However, he still ducked out of the way when Eddie charged him with a clothesline, resulting in Eddie's arm meeting the ring post. Needless to say, Eddie wasn't happy. Dragon quickly picked Eddie up and threw him into the ring. Once there, Eddie rolled absent-mindedly into the nearest corner and begged Dragon not to attack him. Dragon responded by kicking a field-goal right between Eddie's "goalposts". This rendered Eddie quite motionless. Dragon then picked Eddie up and body slammed him right in the middle of the ring. He then climbed to the top-rope and made like he was going to mock Eddie by performing his trademark Frog Splash. Then he shook his head, turned around on the turnbuckle, and threw himself off in what looked, at first, to be a simple sideways moonsault. Soon, however, we were corrected, as Dragon barrel-rolled several times in the air before landing a devastating leg drop. He then used his momentum to spring to his feet. He walked briskly over to the corner nearest the timekeeper and asked for a mic. He then declared, upon receiving one, "THAT is what you get for abusing Rey Mysterio, your wife, your kids, and an innocent bystander like Hardcore Holly. He only wanted to settle you down so you could think straight, and that's how you repay him? Well, let me assure you that you will get what's coming to you...this is only the beginning!" Dragon turned away from Eddie to leave the ring, but tossed the microphone over his shoulder before he went. The mic landed between Eddie's knees as Dragon made his way up the ramp.

"I don't know who that guy was or why he was here, but you must admit that Eddie Guerrero got what was coming to him!"

"Yeah, Cole, but did you hear what that guy said? 'This is only the beginning!' I have a feeling that Eddie might end up getting several times what he had coming to him!"

"I'm not sure if that's possible, Tazz, but what I am sure of is that this is definitely not how Eddie wanted tonight to turn out."

"Well, duh, Cole!"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Teddy Long pleaded with Dragon as he was leaving the arena. 

"'Fraid not, Long," Dragon replied. "There's no one here who can beat me, and you can't pay me enough to throw matches."

"But what about 'This is only the beginning!'? What was that?"

"Oh, I wasn't lying when I said this was only the beginning. However, my work will have to be carried on by another. I won't name anyone, but I'm sure someone will step up soon." Dragon and Long arrived at the main exit. "As for me, I must go. You need to go on and get back to your office. You have a show to run, remember?"

Long turned to do as Dragon asked, then, a second later, turned back to say something to Dragon. However, he was nowhere to be seen. After looking around for a few moments, Long shook his head, muttered "That man cannot be human..." under his breath, and walked back to his office.

* * *

breathes a bit heavily Eddie Guerrero really pissed me off that night, and I used this to try to settle down a bit. Just thinking about his behavior is enough to get my blood boiling, but I feel a little better now. Read and review, or don't. Also, flames don't work on me. Seriously. My name is, for all practical purposes, "Fire Fireson." Yeah, you do the math.  



End file.
